


Coming, Sam?

by Shipper648



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper648/pseuds/Shipper648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a late Valentine's Day piece of fluff. Or, how Root convinces Shaw to go on Valentine's Day dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming, Sam?

“And you’re sure we don’t have a new number?” Shaw asked again.

“Yes, Miss Shaw. And if in fact we did receive a new number, Mr. Reese would be more than capable of handling it by himself. Go, enjoy yourself tonight.” Finch said with a hint of a smile.

Shaw glanced over at Root, who was silently watching their exchange. Her head was cocked to one side, and her mouth was twisting up into a half smile as Shaw tried to maneuver Finch into saying he needed them that night. 

“But what if-”

“Miss Shaw, Miss Groves specifically requested that Mr. Reese be available to cover any disasters arising on the 14th of February. Mr. Reese is available, and there is no need for the two of you.”

Shaw shot another look at Root, who was standing now with her arms crossed, looking decidedly amused. Root held her gaze for a moment, and then began to saunter across the room towards her. As she approached, Root placed her hand on Shaw’s shoulder, and stopped well within her personal space. For a moment Root simply stood there, and Shaw felt her mouth go dry from the contact and from the heat she saw in Root’s eyes. Then, Root leaned in near Shaw’s ear, and the feeling of her warm breath on Shaw’s neck sent goosebumbs all over that side of her body.

“Shaw, this date night is definitely in your best interests.”

Shaw tried to pretend that Root’s words weren’t affecting her. “And how is that?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“Because,” Root continued, her voice low and rough, “when we get back to my apartment, you’re going to ride my face until your legs won’t hold you up anymore.”

Shaw’s eyes widened, and she couldn’t help her sharp intake of breath. Root dragged her hand down Shaw’s arm painstakingly slowly, and then turned and began making her way towards the door.

She paused in front of the doorway and looked back , still smirking. “Coming, Sam?”

Shaw hesitated for another moment, and then followed Root to the door, grumbling the entire way about how she had better be coming tonight.


End file.
